


Fallen

by cactipresident



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Based in the supernatural universe, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, but not all at the same time, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agares, after holding it in for far too long, needed to telll someone,ANYONE, about what happen all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I have a character Agares who I've had for a while now but I just never seemed to flush out his back story. So why not for my creative writing final?

Not all falls are graceful. Some are more sauntering vaguely downwards (looking at you crowley) while others are speeding downwards, pass go straight to jail. Those falls aren’t pleasant,pretty, or graceful and they usually involve killing. I’d have been so lucky if it was accidental, no this was my choice.

Lets start off with a better introduction. My name is Agares and I’m a Fallen Angel. Sounds like something you’d say at a support group only to receive a monotone, “hi agares”. Any way, I’ve been fallen for a looong time now. Only after a few decades of humans existing really. Lets just say that that was a hell of a long time ago. Longer than I care to count, in all actuality.

Now you’re probably wondering what caused such a good looking, charismatic, all-around-good-guy like me to fall? It’s not that hard to figure out, it’s what gets us all in the end no matter how hard we try to evade it’s evil clutches. I fell in love.

Not with an angel either. (which would totally be messed up,they’re my brothers and sisters!) Not even a pathetic Human.No, I had to get myself all a flutter for a demon. A demon who tortured people and reveled in it. A demon who wouldn’t care if the earth fell apart around her swallowing millions. A friggen demon that was just too wonderful and caring about me for my heart strings not to get pulled. 

We first met when I had to go find my little sister, Alice. She used to always get stuck places and need would one of us to get out. I usually got volunteered due to my way with kids. (Meaning I didn’t make them cry like all the others. I mean come on, you don’t hold a baby upside down looking for the off button!) So there I was looking for my adorable annoying sister, when I see this friggen demon struggling to pull something out of a hole in the ground. It was just big enough for someone to get in the pit below but not so big where you could get someone out once they got stuck within.

I had nearly screamed and smitted the demon right then and there when I realized it was pulling on Alice. See Alice, being the fledgling she was ,didn’t realize she simply could have poofed her way out. Which was what I did for her, the clutched her close as if that could have warded the demon away.  
Trix just stared at me before smiling and waving good bye to Alice who waved and smiled back. I hadn’t known whether or not to be appalled, or grateful she tried to help my little sister. Unsure, I had chosen to be both.

It was about a decade, a blink of an eye for an immortal being, before I saw the demon again. I was looking over earth, trying to see if there was anything the archangels missed that needed to be fixed. We usually didn’t do that being the archangels were the highest authority now that God had upped and left us. 

While I was on this “walk” I saw her again, though this was a new body. She must have stolen it from some unsuspecting human, who was probably still rattling around in that head with her. She was looking at something I wasn’t sure what till I flew closer and saw that once again she was with Alice.

Alice was laughing for the first time in a while. It warmed my heart but also had made me a little more jealous that this demon could make her smile but I couldn’t. Alice had taken our Father’s leaving harder than most, the others quick to believe God would come back. Alice, not so much. So when I saw this demon making her happy, I couldn’t do anything. I just stood there watching, hoping they wouldn’t notice me to ruin such a lovely moment.

That,unfortunately, was when I started to fall in love. 

Love is never easy.It’s hard and makes you want to bash your own head in but you make due and you keep on going because you just want to see that person one more time.   
I would steal glances of Trix, whose name I learned from Alice. She was cruel yes, loved to torture, but kind to those who deserved it. I wish I hadn’t but I actually sought out her company.

She too, was wary at first. Confused at why an Angel would want to talk to her, let alone see her. I had explained that she saved my sister, so didn’t I deserve a chance to thank her. She gave me a pointed glare, and there was no coming back. I was definitely in love and it sucked.

We stole chances to see each other, each of our superiors would have pitched a fit if they saw us together. We hid in secrets and whispered words, sometimes sending our feelings over waves of the ocean and through the night sky. Jesus look at me getting all poetic and sappy. Could probably send that somewhere and make a few bucks off of greeting cards and useless things like that.

Anyway, it was the beginning of something wonderful, and I loved it and her.

She wasn’t being manipulative either. I think that would have been revealed when they…. when she died. But no she stayed true to me till her last moments, something even my own blasted family couldn’t give me. I couldn’t have asked for someone better and I’m never going to find someone I loved like that again no matter how hard I tried. We could have been fine if my traitorous brothers hadn’t…

My dear Trix is dead and gone because my family can’t understand the fact that some of us can be happy. If my dead beat of a Father had still been in Heaven and chaos wasn’t the sole ruler, none of this would have happened. Maybe if I was protecting her better, I mean I should've expected the “dear and loving family” would have pulled this bull. I should have known. I could have done anything, but I couldn’t and I didn’t and it still haunts me after all of these years.  
My brothers and sisters found out about us. I have no idea how and I really don’t care to but what they did was the cruelest thing I have ever seen them do. It really changed my views on what Angels are supposed to be.

They kidnapped Trix, tortured her for days,trying in vain to figure out what she was doing with me and what spell she through over me to make me love such an… an abomination. She kept telling and telling them that I fell in Love with her first , that I approached her first but they wouldn’t listen.That was when they brought me in.  
They had me kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind my back. They were holding me, making sure I didn’t try to move or do anything. They brought Trix into the room, the relief played out on my face when I saw she was alive and not dead like I feared. Then anger when I saw what they did to her. I screamed asking what they did to her and they just laughed. It was infuriating and if I could have moved I would have punched each one in the face.

Michael, who must have just walked in, the archangel to end all archangels just stood there watching me try to talk to Trix, though she was unresponsive. Nothing was working and I just wanted my Trix with me and away from them.

All I saw was a flash of white and smelt burnt flesh.

They had smitted her. Right in front of me with no warning. I just stared at her body now dead, it completely devoid of any life, human or otherwise. They killed her right in front of me despite the fact that I loved her. I had heard screaming and realized it was me.

“We had to do this brother. It was for your good.” Michael said, cold voice monotone ,when I had finally stopped screaming and just felt numb. He left the room,probably deeming me not worthy enough for his royal presence. I just couldn’t stop looking at her. She wasn’t supposed to die then. I should have known it was all too good to be true. I wasn’t allowed to be happy.

They had thought they were doing good. It’s nearly laughable if it wasn't so damn infuriating. Are all families always like that? Pretending that they know exactly what you want ,regardless of what you say. Absent father, I hope not.

I don’t remember exactly what happened after that and if I did I don’t think I’d be inclined to tell you anyway. All I do know was I woke up covered in blood cradling Trix with the other angels who were in the room surrounding me, all of them obviously dead. I probably shouldn’t have had such a feeling of relief and freedom, but hey, emotions are hard to choose.

Since then I’ve clearly been on the run from my once caring family. I’ve even pretended to be a demon for a while. Apparently when you have access to the angel’s speaking, they’re all open arms and smiles. Even more so when you killed a few. Pardon the pun, but living with them was hell. You know what, don’t pardon the pun. Embrace it. It’s friggen comedy gold. After a sucky mellennia of literal hell, I moved on. I mean I still pretended to be a Demon (easier, angel’s looked at demon’s less. They think they’re scum of the earth and they’re not entirely wrong.) but now I was nomadic. Yea that’s right using big words like a big boy. Look at me with my fancy book learnin’. 

Anyway, I met a few hunters, they’re these humans who kill the things that go bump in the night, after the whole hell escapade. They took me in when I said I could teach them a few tricks. Of course to those guys I didn’t tell them I was a demon. I wasn’t friggen suicidal. I instead told them I was some supernatural being with immense knowledge that lasted over a thousand years. Hunters are so damn stupid. That’s where I now. Well I left the Hunters but we’re like 20 years after that, so not long ago. There isn’t much to do when’re running for your life

And that, my dear reader, is how I fell face first to earth. A fun story involving dashing fights I can’t remember and sappy as all hell love story with a tiny conclusion of running the hell away. Angel meets Demon, Demon and Angel fall in love, then Angel’s cruel family kills the demon, Angel runs like a scaredy cat. Clearly an oscar worthy common love story. Maybe I should send this entire thing instead of that one bit of vomit inducing cuteness.I’ll have to sit on it for a while.

Now I know this is a bit late to add, but don’t you dare feel bad for me or pity me. All of it’s my fault so I should take on the responsibility solely. Having you pity me isn’t going to change everything and makes me feel like worse of a person… angel ….thing… to know that I got some human to be all feely about what happened to me. It’s gross and you should stop. It’ll be easier too if you didn’t think about what happened. I just had to tell someone. Keeping the death of your love to yourself for several millennia can do a number on your psyche so… thanks for listening to me ramble.


End file.
